


Stranger Mummies

by TaytheBae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Bickering, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Serious, Posh Steve Harrington, So much bickering, at all, billy as rick, robin as jonathan, steve as evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae
Summary: What started as a tumblr prompt, but also has a couple partsThe Mummy (1999), but make it Harringrove
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One: Billy and Stevie Meet

“Step on over the threshold, and welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home,” the old warden called out over his shoulder as he led a pair of siblings, Robin and Stevie, into the courtyard. 

“I thought you said you got it from a dig in Thebes,” Stevie whispered angrily at Robin. 

“Well, found at a dig in Thebes, taken out of a theive’s pockets, it’s all the same don’t you think?” Robin answered, looking up and batting her eyelashes, as if Stevie had ever believed her to be an innocent and naive girl. 

“You lied to me,” he pouted.

“Yes, well, I lie to everyone, what would make you so special?”

“I’m your brother?”

“And that only makes it easier to trick you,” she retorted.

“I still can’t believe you stole it from a drunk at the tavern down the road.”

“Yes well, technically it’s called pickpocketing, but you’re right and he might be really angry, so maybe we should just be-“ she tried to turn around a leave, but all that got her was a snort and a dirty glare from the warden, who had led them across the bustling courtyard over to a cell in the middle of the block. 

“Now, what exactly is this man in prison for,” Stevie asked the warden, or rather demanded of him, as his tone left no room for ignorance. 

“Well, this I do not know,” he replied. “When I heard you were coming, I asked Billy that myself.”

“And what did he say?” Stevie prompted.

“He was just looking for a good time.” Before Stevie or Robin could ask any further questions, the door at the back of the cell burst open and two muscular guards pushed out a beast of a man, who was dressed in ratty clothes and thick shackles around his wrists. His hair was a mess of blond curls that reached his shoulders and looked as if they hadn’t seen a comb in months, and he had dirt covering him in random patches from head to toe. 

The two guards threw him against the front bars closest to the awaiting trio, and when he hit the metal, he gripped on and bared his teeth before sliding down to his knees.

“This is the man you stole from?” Stevie whispered to his sister.

“Yes, exactly, so why don’t we just go ba-”

“Who are you?” The man in question interrupted, “and who’s the fella?” 

Robin began to stutter, trying to spin some story about being missionaries before pushing Stevie forward and introducing him.

“This is my brother, Stevie. And your name is, uh, Billy, correct?” 

“How do you do?” Stevie muttered, trying not to completely forget his manners.

“Yeah. Well… I’m sure he’s not a total loss,” the prisoner said as he looked Stevie up and down. Now, Stevie was no stranger to others looking down on him, especially after he chose to live a more domestic and ‘feminine’ lifestyle, but the absolute nerve of a  _ person in shackles _ to judge  _ him _ ?

“I beg your pardon?” He said as he took a step closer to the cell bars. Shouting from the guards behind them broke the tension, and Stevie took a deep breath. “We’ve, uh. We’ve found your puzzle box?” Stevie said, unsure of what to call the strange hexagonal box Robin had picked up from Billy. “We’ve come to ask you about it.”

Billy shook his head quickly. “No.” 

Stevie felt his face fall as he repeated back, “No?”

“Yeah, no. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra,” he said with a surprising amount of surety. Stevie and Robin both looked first at each other and then at the guards to make sure no one had overheard, but the guards seemed more interested in something happening across the yard to pay them any attention.

“How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?” Stevie asked, stepping even closer to the bars.

Billy gave him a flat look. “Because that’s where I was when I found it. I was  _ there.”  _

Robin pushed past Stevie to get up in Billy’s face. “And how do we know that’s not a load of pig’s swallow?” With Robin’s closer proximity though, a flash of recognition crossed Billy’s face and he pointed at her.

“Do I know you?” Robin sputtered, trying to deny the fact that she had been the one to seduce and steal from him. She didn’t get very far before he reached through the bars and tugged on Robin’s hair hard enough for her to hit the bars. She hit the floor, and one of the guard’s batons hit him across the shoulders. Stevie glanced at his sister, checking for any actual damage, before stepping over her and kneeling down in front of him. 

“You were actually at Hamunaptra?” Billy smiled, a feral thing that was all teeth, as he nodded.

“Yeah, I was there.” 

“You swear?”

“Yeah, I was there. Seti’s place,” he pulled back and began to wave his hands around, “The City of The Dead.” His tone was mocking, but Stevie could only feel excitement bubble up.

“What did you find? What did you see?” 

Billy gave him a blank stare, and then blinked. “I found sand. I saw death.” 

“Could you, could you tell me how to get there?” He simply blinked at him again, and then the warden started yelling in rapid arabic. At the reminder that they weren’t alone, Stevie leaned even closer. “I mean, could you tell me the exact location?” 

Billy smirked and leaned forward. “You want to know?”   
Stevie nodded. “Yes.”

“You really want to know?” They both leaned closer, Stevie not wanting to miss a single word.

“Yes.” But instead of telling him where the lost, ancient city was, Billy pushed his hand through the bars and gripped the back of Stevie’s head tightly. He pushed him forward and kissed him, full force, a harsh and violent kiss unlike any woman Stevie had ever kissed. It was as thrilling as it was mortifying, and that little seed of excitement and lust made him push against the man.

“Then get me the hell out of here,” he whispered harshly before the two guards lifted him up by the shoulders and dragged him out of the cell. Stevie sat there dazed for a moment, and then looked up at the warden who had led them over to the cell.

“Where are they taking him?” 

“To be hanged.”

\----

It had seemed that hanging someone was an exciting event in Cairo Prison, as Stevie and Robin witnessed hundreds of other prisoners fill the cells surrounding the courtyard and begin to hoot and holler, as if they had been at a sporting event instead of a hanging. 

Stevie tried to suppress a shudder when he laid eyes upon the gallows sat deadcenter of the courtyard, rope swaying in the light breeze. He left Robin down below and followed the warden up to a small balcony overlooking the gallows. He turned and looked him up and down.

“No visitors allowed.” 

“I am an Englishman,” Stevie said, attempting to pull out his haughtiest tone, as if being English meant anything here. The warden shrugged and sat down in one of the two chairs. Stevie made his way over to the other chair as Billy was brought out. They made brief eye contact before Stevie turned towards the warden.

“I will give you one hundred pounds to spare his life.” The warden blinked at him, and then began to chuckle.

“I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang.” 

“Two hundred pounds,” Stevie countered, feeling a little desperate. The warden continued to chuckle as he turned forward.

“Proceed!” He shouted across the courtyard. This sent the prisoners who were sat watching into another frenzy of screaming, banging on the bars and trying to spit on Billy. 

“Three hundred pounds,” Stevie tried again, shouting over the commotion.

The warden ignores him, waving a hand to the hangman. 

Stevie heard the man as if in a dream asking Billy if he had any last requests, and Billy gave some smart remark. 

“Five hundred pounds!” Stevie tried one final time. The warden turns and gives him a lecherous smile.

“And what else? Saw you kissing the man down there, fairy like you would be interesting.” Stevie’s eyes widened as he registered exactly what the warden had been implying, before scoffing and turning away. The warden’s face twisted in anger at the rejection and he quickly gestured for the hangman to proceed. Stevie could do nothing as he watched the trapdoor beneath Billy swing open and the rope drop before jerking taught. 

Stevie looked away, so he didn’t realize exactly what had happened until he heard the warden cry out.

“His neck did not break! Now we watch him strangle to death!” Stevie whipped his head around and watched as Billy struggled and flailed at the bottom of the rope. This was even worse than watching him hang, Stevie thought. Realization dawned on him then, exactly what would make the warden stop.

Stevie leaned over and whispered in the warden’s ear, “He knows the location of Hamunaptra.” The warden spun around from where he had been watching Billy suffocating and squinted at Stevie.

“You lie,” he said.

Stevie gasped. “I would never!” 

“Are you saying this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find The City of The Dead? Truly?” The warden asked, still staring intently at Stevie, searching for any sign of deceit. 

“Yes, and if you cut him down, we will give you… ten percent of the treasures found.” 

“Fifty percent,” the warden bargained. 

“Twenty.”

“Fourty.”

“Thirty.”

“Twenty-five,” the warden said, and before he realized what he had done, Stevie was nodding and shaking the man’s hand. 

“Twenty-five it is.” The warden grimaced, but slowly turned around and began to yell in Arabic down to the hangman. A scimitar slashed through the rope, and Billy fell to the ground, gagging and gasping for air. They briefly made eye contact once again, and Stevie saw the first glimpse of genuine emotion flash across Billy’s face. Gratitude and relief. 

\---

The next day saw Stevie and Robin standing on the pier, waiting for Billy to arrive so they could begin their journey to Hamunaptra.

“Do you really think he’ll show up?” Stevie asked, trying to ignore his nerves.

“Undoubtedly,” Robin said. “I know his type, and while he may be an asshole, his word is his word.” 

“Personally, I think he’s more than an asshole. He’s filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel! I don’t like him one bit,” Stevie huffed, crossing his arms. Robin gave a knowing smirk and then leaned in close to her brother.

“You’re just mad because he kissed you, and you don’t know if it was real or fake.” Stevie whipped around, ready to sock his sister, punching a lady be damned, when instead he laid eyes on Billy.

Except, it wasn’t the same Billy they had seen just the day before. Gone was the beast of a man with unkempt hair and a scraggly beard. Instead, Stevie was faced with a well-dressed man, who’s hair had been cut to frame his face and show off his stunning blue eyes. 

Stevie was speechless. 


	2. On A Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mummy (1999) but make it Harringrove
> 
> Part Two: Billy and Stevie exchange not-so-pleasantries. A fight breaks out.

Later, that evening, Stevie was enjoying the cool sea breeze while catching up on the latest adventures Dashiell Hammett had decided to pen down. Nick had just been attacked in his own home and decided to take on the case when Stevie was shocked back to reality by a crash on the table in front of him. He let out a small squeak he would never admit to and looked up to figure out what had made such a loud noise. A large brown duffle bag had been gracelessly plopped down on the table, and standing in front of it was one Billy Hargrove. His blue eyes shined with amusement.

“Sorry,” he said, not looking even an ounce apologetic. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“The only thing that scares me, Mr. Hargrove, are your manners,” Stevie replied stiffly. He then turned back to his book, trying to find his place and continue on. But, just as he had found where he had been interrupted, Billy decided to continue the conversation.

“Still angry about that kiss, huh?” 

Stevie looked up at him, in time to see him remove his jacket and toss it off to the side. He refused to be distracted by Billy’s slim waist and broad shoulders, however, and snarked back. 

“If you call that a kiss.” The cocky air Billy had held disappeared, replaced by a flash of annoyance and frustration, before returning to a more neutral expression. He pushed open what Stevie had previously thought was a duffle bag to reveal enough weapons and ammo to supply a small army.

“Um,” Stevie said, bewildered. “Did I miss something? Are we- Are we going into battle?” 

Billy grabbed a pistol from the case and sat down in the chair across the table. “Princess, there’s something out there,” he mumbled, not bothering to take his eyes away from the pistol as he began to fiddle with it. He spun the chamber and holstered it. “Something underneath that sand.” 

“Yes, well,” Stevie began, pleased when Billy finally looked up at him. Not because he was pleased to have Billy looking at him, just… pleased to finally have his conversation partner give him his focus. “I’m hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My sister thinks there’s treasure…” Stevie drifted off as his eyes drifted to the weapon pack. His gaze caught on a particular looking metal claw and he began to pick it up as he asked, “Wha- What do you think is out there?” 

“In a word,” Billy replied, attention returned to the next gun he was loading. “Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed.” He looked up to see Stevie holding the strange claw contraption up for inspection, and plucked it out of his hand. Stevie gave him a small impish grin. 

“Oh look, I don’t believe in any fairy tales and hokum, Mr. Hargrove,” he leaned forward, excitement taking over. “But I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there.” At Billy’s confused look, he continued, a gleam in his eye as he explained. “The book of Amun Ra. It contains within it all of the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It’s what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child.” He took a deep breath, realizing that the table was digging into his stomach as he leaned closer to Billy in excitement. He sat back in his chair before continuing. “It- It’s why I came here. Sort of a,” he waved his hand in the air, trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say. “A life’s pursuit.” 

Billy looked up from where he had been polishing a shotgun, smirking. “And the fact that they say that it’s made out of pure gold makes no nevermind to you, huh?” 

Ignoring the slight dig, Stevie smiled and replied, “You know your history.” 

“I know my treasure,” he shot back, putting down the polishing rag and twisting the rifle. 

Stevie smiled politely, before casting his eyes down and twisting his fingers together. “Um, by the way,” he started out, before looking up and locking eyes with Billy. “Why did you kiss me?” His voice was soft, and he was nervous of the answer, but he needed to know with a burning passion. 

Billy scoffed, but he couldn’t hide the slight pink tinting his golden cheeks. “I was about to be hanged. Seemed like a good idea at the time.” And with a shrug, he was back to loading and cocking guns. 

Stevie was really starting to hate guns. And Billy. He huffed and slammed his book on the table. Billy just casually looked up with that damned smirk, and Stevie wanted so badly to tell him off, but instead chose to storm off before he said anything that could get him and Robin screwed and left alone without a guide. 

Billy watched him stomp away, and then had the nerve to call after her, “What? What’d I say?” 

\----

Stevie had returned to his room, showered, and was trying to finish his book. He had read exactly four lines in the past thirty minutes, and he was fuming. Filled with frustration, he bolted off of the thin mattress all rooms were equipped with on the boat, and began to pace around the room. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, it wasn’t that good of a kiss anyway,” he muttered, threading his hands through his hair and tugging on it, messing up the perfectly styled locks until it looked more like he had been struck by lightning. It only made him more irritable, and he stomped over to the small vanity mirror. He sighed, and began attempting to tame the mess, until he brought an elbow down too fast and knocked over one of the various hair products littering the vanity. He bent down to pick it up, but when he stood back up and looked in the mirror, he wasn’t alone.

A stranger was standing behind him, dressed all in black with tattoos littering his angular face. Stevie’s gasp of horror was cut off as a gloved hand shot out and held him by the neck against the wall. He heard a soft clink as a knife was unsheathed and the handle held up against his cheek. 

“Where is the map?” The stranger spoke with a heavy accent, and pressed the knife handle further into his cheek the longer Stevie went without answering the question. He couldn’t formulate words in his panic, and instead whimpered and pointed to the small table holding his bag, a lit candle, and the map. The stranger wasn’t so easily distracted though.

“And the key? Where is the key?” 

“Th-the k-k-key?” Stevie tried desperately to remember a key, but couldn’t think of anything. “What key?” his voice trembling. 

“Steven!” Someone shouted right before breaking down the door. On the other side, Billy held two of the many guns and was pointing it straight ahead of him. Stevie must have gasped or called out or made some sort of noise, because suddenly the guns were pointed in their direction. But the stranger was faster than Billy, having already grabbed Stevie and twisted them around so that his arm was around his neck, knife pressed to the thin skin of his jugular. 

Then, the small window of his room burst open as another stranger dressed in black broke through and pointed more guns at Billy. They both shot, but Billy proved to be the better aim as the stranger fell on the deck outside the window.

Using the distraction of the firefight, Stevie grabbed the candle and shoved it backwards to where he thought the stranger’s eye would be. He was proven right as the arm around his neck and the knife both fell away, the stranger choosing instead to grab his face and yell in pain. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Stevie and Billy both ran out of the room and into the hallway. He reached the end before realizing.

“The map! The map! I forgot the map!” He tried to rush back into the burning room, but Billy stopped him with a strong hand on his forearm. 

“Relax. I’m the map. I’ve got it all up here,” he said, tapping his temple and continuing to drag Stevie. 

“Well that’s comforting,” Stevie couldn’t help but bite back. Just because Billy had saved his life didn’t mean he had to put up with the arrogant prick. 

They managed to make it to where Stevie had previously been reading, but the main deck was a nightmare. The men in black had set everything on fire, using the wooden deck and bales of hay for the horses as tinder to burn the boat down. Crew members and passengers alike were jumping off the edge into the sea, and gunshots rang out from every direction. 

Billy snached the weapon bag from the table and tossed it into Stevie’s chest before pushing up against the wall to refill his ammo. He didn’t even notice the line of bullets coming through the other side of the thin wall he had been leaning against until Stevie grabbed his shirt and tugged him towards himself, moments before a bullethole appeared where his head had been. They stared at each other for a second, wide brown eyes meeting blue, and then Billy batted Stevie’s hand off of his shirt and began to clear a path to the side of the ship, shooting out every bad guy he saw with impeccable accuracy. They were both panting as they made it to the edge of the ship. Billy turned to Stevie and asked over the roar of the chaos behind them, “Can you swim?” 

“Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it,” Stevie shouted back, more than a little annoyed that Billy was asking such stupid questions at a time like this. 

“Trust me, the occasion calls for it.” He then picked Stevie up, princess style, and tossed him over the ship’s railing into the dark waters below. He then slung the bag over his shoulder and lept in after him. 


End file.
